This invention relates to radio communication apparatus having particular utility in a radio LAN (Local Area Network) system and, more particularly, to radio communication apparatus that can operate in an environment exhibiting disturbances and interference.
A radio LAN system has been proposed to communicate between pieces of equipment in a limited area such as within a building, a residence, a house or within a room. To this end, the IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.) 802.11 standards prescribe a 2.4 GHz band as a radio frequency band which can be used for such a radio LAN system.